The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Brevt.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Beni Zion, Israel. The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a Petunia selection identified as K-27, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a Petunia selection identified as K-51, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected by the Inventor in 1997 on the basis of its bi-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Poland since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Brevt have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Brevtxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Brevtxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform cascading plant habit.
2. Freely and continuous branching.
3. Numerous blue purple and white bi-colored flowers.
Plants of the new cultivar differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color.